DE 20 2007 010 602 U1 describes a filter element of a fuel filter for diesel fuel for a motor vehicle. The filter element comprises a filter body with a filter material. The filter body is designed to be essentially cylindrical. A heating element designed to be flat is wrapped around the filter element so that it is closed on the outside. The heating element is fixedly and inseparably attached to the filter body, to which end it is attached to an end disk by adhesive bonding, foaming in situ, injection molding or the like. The heating element comprises an electric heating conductor wire. Two ends of the heating conductor wire are curved radially inward for electric contacting. A housing made of an injection-molded plastic forms an electric connecting plug together with plug pins.